The known devices are used by police units to open doors.
Such a device is known in the field. The known device is described in the American patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,723. The known device uses explosive drive means. The known device has the drawback that the device produces a very great deal of noise, whereby the element of surprise for those present behind the access element is lost. In addition, the device is difficult to place in the case of doors since the device is difficult to clamp in place.
The use of explosives limits the application of the above stated device since there are not many law enforcement units allowed to make use of explosives. In addition, transport and storage of explosives is subject to strict rules which can in practice form an impediment to use of the device.
Another device according to the preamble is described in the international patent application WO 02/096517. This known device uses hydraulic drive means. The drawback of this device is that the device is slow in use. In addition, the device always requires an external hydraulic pump, whereby the device becomes heavy to use.
Both the known devices have the drawback that the devices are not closed, whereby the operation thereof can be affected by fouling. The deployment of the devices cannot therefore be guaranteed 100%.
The known devices are moreover not suitable for transport under water, whereby marine units cannot use the known devices.